Miscalculations and Misadventures
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: When flirtation failures and unseen advances fly over the heads of the two parties involved desperate times call for desperate measures and the responsibility to knocking some sense into the two most love-blind individuals in all of Aia falls to a certain red haired vampiress who has a unique way of cutting to the core of both issues. {Sequel to Misunderstood Flirtations.}


Hello all!

So this is the final oneshot in the mini oneshot trilogy I've randomly decided to do XD This is the sequel to Misunderstood Flirtations, and the pinnacle of my crack abilities XD So yes, this was a blast to write honestly and I want to give a huge thank you to those of you who have favourited and of course reviewed the previous two oneshots.

I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear what you guys think!

* * *

 **Miscalculations and Misadventures**

* * *

When Mel rushed into the cavern she was met with a worried hug from Stella who squeezed tightly before fretting over the indents from the ropes that the vampire henchmen had used to tie her up.

"I'm fine Stella, stop worrying. We need to-"

The sudden blast of cold air that gusted through the cavern silenced anything Mel could have finished with and she felt the entire group stiffen in fear as everyone turned to face the powerful vampire mage standing in the entryway to the cavern.

His scarlet eyes glittered with a wild excitement, cloak billowing around him as he slowly began to stroll further into the clearing. His eyes were fixed on Mel although he was clearly aware of all of them and their movements.

"How delightful, instead of turning tail and fleeing you brought yourself here to the one place you truly have no escape, except through me." He purred, halting several steps in and sweeping an unreadable gaze over the gathered people.

"Like we'd let a monster like you take over the world." Edward snarled, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

Gyendal only laughed at the prince, flicking his fingers as a massive barrier appeared in the entrance of he cavern and he began to prowl along the far side of the cavern towards Mel.

Mel felt her heart thrum with excitement and despite Edward's warning hiss she stepped forward, meeting his gaze head on.

"What, you thought I'd run away like a coward after all this?! I've led chase through all of Aia, I'm not backing down now." Mel shot back at him, crossing her arms over her chest with a meaningful look.

She expected a threatening comment, maybe a insult or two sine she could almost garnet he would never figure out the real point of her statement by this point of his denseness, but instead a glint of frustration seemed to flicker through his scarlet gaze before vanishing so fast Mel couldn't help but wonder if she had just imagined it.

"Not at all, I would have been most disappointed if you had abounded our game. Not when we're so close to the end." He murmured, his tone filled with hidden meaning that Mel couldn't seem to pick up and by a glance around the room none of the others had figured it out either.

"You're that excited to end this? Goddess you are such a creep!" Mel snapped, tone hostile but her gaze urgent in her attempt to get across what she was doing.

Just exactly how dense was he?! She was doing everything but wave a red flag with a confession written across it!

"A creep? I'd hardly call myself a creep, not when I'm offering you the chance to fulfill the prophecy to rule the world." He said suggestively, raising a brow expectantly. "I'd call that a rather appealing...proposal."

Something about the way he said that word alluded to something more then just the surface meaning of what he was saying, but Mel was clearly missing it and after a beat of awkward silence Gyendal scowled slightly before stepping forward with all hint of amusement gone.

"I tire quickly of this lamb, we will deal with the orb and your friends and then you will come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you just because you order me to you psychopath!" Mel snapped, glaring at Gyendal.

"Order you?! What in Aia are you blathering about?! I played your game and-..." He abruptly fell silent, then his eyes began to glow slightly as he turned to face Te'ijal who had a hand plastered over her mouth. "Why. Are. You. LAUGHING?!"

All eyes landed on Te'ijal who's eyes went impossibly wide for a moment before she dropped her hand just in time to let out a loud peal of laughter.

There were varying expressions of disbelief on everyone's face as they stared at Te'ijal who looked nearly in hysterics.

"I simply cannot help it brother, for this whole situation is so marvoulously funny that it's really quite sad. All this time, our mad dashing around the world and the strange back and forth between both of you was really nothing more then an elaborate game of "do they like me?" and it was being played from both sides!"

Te'ijal trailed off into laughter again, the rest of them however were not so amused.

"Don't say something like that!" Edward squawked, shooting a look at Gyendal who simply stared at his sister.

"What the hell are you talking about this time you crazy vampire?!" Lydia sneered.

Te'ijal forced her laughter under control before fixing the vampire mage with a mischievous look.

"Oh nothing. Only... tell me brother, whatever happened to using your portal to get to where you need and capture your prey? You never chase, you simply use magic to solve your problems. Your spell on Stella was on from the beginning, you could have captured Mel within a day of her running and then put her under the same spell you put Stella to deal with the orb of light and destroy it using Mel."

Gyendal stiffened but didn't answer and Mel stared at him, perplexed before jumping when Te'ijal spoke once again.

"And then of course there's Mel, leading chance through Aia to win your attention even though she had already decided she was okay with the prophecy." Te'ijal paused and smirked as Mel's face flushed crimson. "She was only waiting for your dense self to figure out the point behind her flirtations, but of course both of you are denser then bricks and never picked up on it."

Mel turned sharply to gape at Gyendal who in the first real display of emotion she had see from him was staring wide eyed at her with no traces of malicious intent anywhere in his face.

"What?!"

They shouted out in sync before abruptly falling silent. Mel paused for a moment, then took a half step towards the vampire as she pointed at him.

"So this whole time you were chasing me...you were playing?!"

Gyendal stared between his sister and Mel incredulously before nodding sharply.

"Yes I was, but thats beside the point! If this whole time you were running and saying what you did to catch my attention how did you not figure out my intentions?!" He pressed.

"I could say the same for you!" Mel squawked. "I was doing everything Te'ijal said too, how were you so completely blind to this?!"

Unawares to either of the Galahad moved up to his wives side, shaking his head at the arguing thief and vampire.

"At least I actually know why you chase me." He muttered to his wife.

"Exactly. They are just clearly inept at proper romancing, it's too bad they aren't as knowledgable on such topics as we are crumpet." Te'ijal snickered despite the poisoned look Gyendal shot he.

Gyendal opened his mouth to argue only to be cut off by Lydia and Edward who stepped forward in protest.

"Uh, hello?!" Lydia sneered. "Is anyone else remembering that Gyendal IS THE ENEMY?!"

"Yeah, and that we showed up here to battle him for the orb?!" Edward added, "So why are we just standing here chatting like friends over tea?!"

Both Gyendal and Mel turned to look at them in surprise before Gyendal let out a long laugh.

"Battle? What on earth for?" The vampire snorted, amusement all over his face.

"Yeah, this whole situation was a misunderstanding. We don't need to battle now." Mel said with a shrug, ignoring the sputtering teens behind her as she turned back to Gyendal. "Actually come to think of it, what are we going to do now? The whole point of this game is already been figured out so...?"

Gyendal smirked and slowly approached Mel until he was mere feet away, before tilting his head slightly in mock innocence.

"Well seeing as we're sorted things out for the most part albeit in a rather unconventional manor, I have no interest in continuing this charade." He announced before raising a brow at Mel. "Shall we leave these fools to their own devices and return to Ged'ahre to prepare for that prophecy?"

Mel grinned.

"I think that idea is perfect and I wholeheartedly agree. We have a world to rule!"

Her friends let out protests but they were ignored as Gyendal offered his arm to Mel, the thief accepting and strolling towards the entrance of the cavern on the vampire mages arm. Behind them, Mel's friends rushed forward to stop her only to freeze when Te'ijla and surprisingly enough Galahad as well stepped into their way with threatening expressions.

"Only problem me might run into is the fact that I am human." Mel commented as the two of them walked away only for Gyendal to laugh.

"Hardly a problem, I can simply turn you. It'll take seconds and then all those problems will be solved."

Mel stopped up short, turning to stare at the powerful vampire.

"You'll...turn me?!"

He glanced at her, apparently unconcerned.

"Of course." Then he smirked and glanced back at Mel's companions as he made his next statement. "They'll have to respect the Lady of Twilight."

With that he flicked his hand, the barrier in the entrance of the cavern being replaced with a portal that vanished altogether as Mel and Gyendal stepped through without another word.

The silence that followed their abrupt departure was deafening as Mel's companions stared at where the portal had been in shock.

"This has got to be a joke! I went through a perpetual fashion emergency surrounded by some of the most dreadful creatures in Aia for no reason?!" Lydia shrieked.

"But at least Mel's happy.." Stella piped up, looking hesitantly around at them.

"How can she be happy with her enemy? I don't understand where the flirtations come in, to be honest I'm still trying to understand how any of that counts as flirting period." Ulf said, sounding hopelessly confused.

"Wait just a second, have we basically just wasted a year of our lives playing glorified sidekicks to her romantic misadventure?!" Edward squawked, spinning on Te'ijal and Galahad.

The vampires grinned.

"That is exactly what happened. Now, since this whole situation has been worked out quite beautifully I believe I'm ready to return home. Husband?"

Galahad rubbed his face and nodded, the two of them starting out of the cavern.

"I hate to say it, but I'm quite ready to go home as well. I believe I'm rather tired of humans for the time being."

With that, the vampire couple walked out of the cavern and vanished down the tunnel, leaving Lydia, Ulf, Stella and Edward to stare dumbfounded after them.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue to crackship Mel and Gyendal.


End file.
